


Jackson

by tinybooknerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybooknerd/pseuds/tinybooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy proposes to Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfiction over here so yeah..  
> I saw this on tumblr and I just had to turn it into fanfiction.  
> okay yes, bye :D

It was the 4th of July. The day I planned to propose to Annabeth. I know that we are only 17, but when you’re a Demigod, who knows when the next dangerous quest pops up. I was so nervous. Who wouldn’t be in that situation? I think if it weren’t for Nico, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Leo, I would have fainted. I thought about everything which happened in the past few months while I was in cabin 3 waiting for dinner where I would ask her. She was working on Olympus. After the Giant War the gods decided that the Athena Cabin will help Annabeth designing Olympus. The war had ended a week ago and everybody was in the mood to celebrate it. Rachel hadn’t sprouted any new prophecies yet so that was good. We had faced so much. We had faced too much. Normal seventeen year old demigods don’t get two prophecies and travel into the depths of Tartarus. Or seen Tartarus. I mean the actual god Tartarus. I sometimes wish that life wasn’t this complicated.

After an hour of anxiousness and nervousness it was finally time for dinner. I ate very less since I was pretty sure that I would puke. I saw Annabeth chatting with her cabin mates. She was laughing. She was so beautiful. I had the perfect way to pop the question. It was smart, not that romantic but kind of sweet. Just like us. Once dinner was done we sat down for the fireworks. I was sitting there and watching them with Annabeth. We talked for a while and engaged in some playful banter.  
I said  
“You know, I don’t like your last name that much”  
Annabeth’s face became a mixture of confusion and annoyance. “What? You don’t like my last name?  
“Yeah… you should change it.”  
“CHANGE IT? TO WHAT?”  
“Jackson” I said with a smirk and got up to get sandwiches.  
“What…DID YOU JUST PROPOSE?? COME BACK HERE YOU LIL SHIT!” she shouted  
“Is that a yes or should I return the ring?” I shouted back  
“Of course it’s a yes!”  
I smiled to myself and walked back. By now the whole camp had heard what was going on and had come to either squeal (Aphrodite cabin) or congratulate (everybody else)  
“You know,” Annabeth started “normal people would just bend down on one knee and propose and say a bunch of sentimental dialogues.”  
“I’m not normal” I replied back with a smirk and leaned down to kiss her as the fireworks kept bursting in the sky.


End file.
